


A high school life

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Bing is the coolest guy in school. He is the coolest guy ever. He has two friends and two fuck buddies. The entire school respects him. He pushes cool people away with his coolness.But to be honest, nothing is exactly what it seems.





	1. A little introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird story I decided to write just to try doing something intense... I hope you guys like it.

Saying Bing was cool was an understatement.

Bing was the _coolest._

He was the coolest guy, the coolest person, the coolest skateboarder, the coolest kid and the coolest teen. He was the coolest half human and the coolest half robot. He was the most amazing guy anyone could meet.

And not in a 'good person' kind of way.

Bing was a dick.

An asshole.

He teased people, was friends with almost all popular people in the block, even the populars hated him because he made fun of them.

Dark and Anti were good examples. But Bing was friends with Trimmer and with Warfstache, the other two coolest guys in their school. And it was basically a rule. If you were friends with Bing or Warfstache or Trimmer, you were done for. No one could touch you, no one could do anything to you. You were unstoppable, no matter who you were.

Even if you were a loser.

Even if you were a nerd.

That was not Dark or Anti's cases. They were cool by themselves, edgie and evil, usually seen around making out and sharing drugs. But the main trio didn't like them, always thought them too intense for their coolest shit. So, Dark and Anti were kinda the left outs of the whole school, just chilling by themselves.

That was not Iplier's and Schneeplestein cases either, but just because they were two nerds that only cared about medicine and their own stuff. They were too boring for the main trio, always more focused on happy and bright stuff. They were too dull.

That was, however, Google's and Chase's case.

Google and Chase. The two boys that couldn't be nerdier and cringier, and that yet no one (and they meant, no one) teased, just because of one single fact:

They were Bing's fuck toys, and everyone _knew_.

Because Bing had no shame, specially to tell people about his sex life. And god, how much he loved doing it when no one was asking for it.

And it was strange, because Google and Chase weren't friends. They didn't really like each other. But because of Bing, they were forced to walk around together, and like, get used to each other.

Bing was so shameless that he didn't even care about calling each in one hour. He called them both and made out with them both at the same time, and neither had real courage to fight him off.

Simply because both were in love with the asshole cool boy.

And that _sucked_.

\----------

Bing was cool.

Sure he was.

But he wasn't the guy that begun to be the collest.

Wilford did.

Wilford was the first of the cool group.

Everyone loved him.

Everyone.

And yet, Bing took over the group.

Bing took over _everything_.

In a way that _suffocated_ Wilford in a way he couldn't deal.

Specially when a cute boy came around at their school and he had no opportunity to come close to him.

Because as soon as he approached, black hair and looking kinda emo, Bing laughed at him and made sure to push him away.

Pushing him towards another edgie green haired boy that Wilford also liked.

One day, he decided to bring it up, thinking it was stupid. If Bing could have a nerd and an idiot, he could have to edgie boys to himself too.

But the idea was idiot. He gave the implication that he might find them hot and Bing laughed. Trimmer couldn't care less, always thinking that love or attractiveness was overrated. And weirdly enough, Wilford, who had always been confidant for himself, his beliefs and everything else, felt trapped in something he hated.

He met the boys later that day, after school. They weren't happy to see him, but he explained the best he could.

They thought of him an idiot, and he knew they were right, but it felt so weird, to just... ignore everything he had fought to get just for two guys?

Just because he couldn't fight Bing off?

And who was Bing after all?

But he couldn't. Something didn't let him.

So, he decided to keep it a secret. He stuck around Bing all time while they were out, doing something, and then he ran to the others, searching some type of emotional release.

And some type of physical release too, they were hot and great at sex.

Maybe it wasn't ideal, but it was what Wilford could do.

\--------

Bim saw no meaning into relationships.

He never agreed to be cool. Wilford and Bing just liked him so much that he was dragged along into their little 'cool club'. Just because he was serious, were suits and had no cares in the world.

He didn't respond to their jokes, so they pulled them in, not to look ridiculous.

Because that was what they were, and Bim knew it.

They were empty, hollow and useless, and he was intelligent and filled with creative ideas. He didn't need fuck buddies or hidden relationships under the school bleachers.

He just needed books, and his brain.

Which made all types of human interactions extremely boring and annoying.

He saw comfort on numbers, happiness in words and love in cells and atoms. He didn't need a mouth to kiss, or a cock to suck, or boobs to touch. He was done with himself.

And that was why he wanted to laugh every time Bing laughed at others about how he had not one, but two fuck buddies, asides from his casuals. That was why he wanted to roll his eyes every time he pretended not to see Wilford running off from the bathroom, being followed by Dark and Anti, all of them with 'I just had sex' faces.

They lied to themselves and to each other, and it sounded even more ridiculous when Bim thought about it.

But they were his friends, and he found people like Bing and Wilford incredibly interesting to study.

How they could find meaning in such hollow actions, and swipe away from actually meaningful actions. They had no friends besides each other, and still were considered 'cool'. No one liked them, and yet everyone respected their wishes.

That was the human hierarchy in a nutshell, and Bim was a man of study. He loved doing experiments, like ask Bing about love or tell Wilford he wondered who that hickey on his neck belonged to.

Their responses were always incredible.

Always shaken and filled with hidden sentiment.

And for a robot and a mad boy, they surely felt a lot more than Bim himself.

And he loved to study it.

\---------

Dark and Anti officially _hated_ Bing.

They kinda hated Trimmer too, but that was for other reasons.

They hated Bing for simple, core reasons.

Not only he pushed them to being the 'losers' club, which they had never been before coming to that freaky school, he also treated them like laugh material, and never let Wilford close to them.

Not when he was looking, of course,

And he was an idiot himself.

Bing had nothing. He wasn't hot, he wasn't intelligent, he had no abilities with sports, and sure, he sang very well, but that they only knew because Wilford had told them about it when they were alone.

Bing had no good qualities, he wasn't even scary with those 2 dollars sunglasses and bright shirts and ridiculous name. Who named their kids Bing?! He was an idiot, an asshole, that only won power because Wilford liked how bright he was and decided to pull him to his team.

Little did he know he was creating a monster.

And Anti and Dark hated him with every fiber of their being.

They just wanted Bing and his cyborg body to be scrapped into the furnace of whatever place they could find. They wanted to watch him melt and burn as he screamed.

But, of course, they couldn't do just that. They had already being expelled from way too many schools for depredation and like, killing a student didn't sound like good stuff. So, they decided to just keep it low, specially when they had Wilford constantly begging for their attention, being oh so nice away from Bing.

So like, Bing was an asshole, but they won something from it.

Not that they were pleased on only kissing Wilford away from everyone and everything, but at least he was a good fuck.

And a good fuck was all Dark and Anti needed. At that moment at least.

\----------

Bing was hollow.

He was an empty nothing.

A shell of metal with air inside.

He was nothing.

But he surely acted like he was everything.

He was everything everyone wanted. He was the best, he was special. He was the coolest guy from the whole school. From the whole city, country, world, universe.

No one was cooler than him. Not even Trimmer. Not even Wilford.

He was so incredible, no one could really see how amazing he was.

He used his teasing to keep people in their place.

He used his habit of sleeping around as self-assurance.

He shamed others who did the same.

He shamed those who never had sex before.

He laughed at people like him and people completely different.

He knew no boundaries, and no one had the courage to show him the boundaries that already existed.

Why? Not even he knew.

He didn't know when Chase and Google just accepted being around each other, even if they hated each other.

He didn't know when Wilford ran off and came back with hickeys all over the place, and Dark and Anti just stared at him like he was theirs.

He didn't know when Bim just stared at him every time he made sure to say something that would boost his ego.

He didn't know why people respected him that much, but being respected felt nice.

Very nice.

Having power felt amazing.

Because he couldn't control anything else in his life.

He couldn't control his drinking mother, abusive father, crazy uncle, overdosed sister, useless brain, shit abilities, lack of happiness, need for pain, tears at night, loneliness in his heart.

He couldn't control anything else, so he controlled others.

And it felt _amazing._


	2. Different Realities

"Google?"

He looked up from his book, frowning towards the entrance of his house's library.

"Yes mother?"

"Could you, please, leave this library and go help your brothers?"

Google held back a sigh and nodded to himself, closing his book and fixing his glasses.

"Yes mother"

Silently, he stood up from the desk and walked towards the shelves, placing the book neatly back to where it was. Then, he turned around and walked towards the hallway, ignoring the image of his mother sitting on the other desk, reading her own book, careless about her children's pleas for attention.

Google had learned not to care, but he was the eldest of four brothers. He still needed to teach the rest how not to care about their parents' ways.

As soon as he was far away enough, he let out a long and loud sigh, heading towards the stairs and walking up the huge manor they made sure to call house.

It was more like a prison, but it was at least a clean and neat prison.

Turning left after the first set of stairs, he headed to his brothers' rooms, frowning in worry when he heard sniffles as he approached.

He opened the door of the first room, Oliver's room, from where the sniffles were coming from. As he did, his eyes widened at the mess. All the toys were scattered around the room, a lamp was broken on the ground, and Oliver, the two years old baby, was crying next to Rony, the oldest after Google, as he held a very unconscious George.

Wonderful.

"What happened?" Google asked, calmly, furrowing his eyebrows as he walked in. Rony turned to him, clearly trying to hold back his own despair as he growled.

"Nothing! Go back to your books, asshole!" he groaned, holding George closer, just as Oliver whimpered and stood up, running to Google while crying.

"Ogy urt!" he whined, and Google picked him up, walking towards Rony and George and sitting down next to them.

"Ron, tell me what happened" he said firmly, looking down at the other brother. Rony growled, but then slowly released his hold on George, showing his head to Google.

"T-the shelf fell down on his head..." he mumbled, shakily, his eyes tearing up, and Google gently pushed George's hair out of the way, only to see a wide bruise and cut on his forehead. "I-is he dead?"

"No. But he probably needs to be checked" Google mumbled and looked around. He stood up, with Oliver still holding tight onto him, and reached for the phone. "I will call nurse Mary, she will be here in like, fifteen minutes"

"O-okay" Rony mumbled and held George close again. "Mom's right, I'm so stupid..."

Google rolled his eyes, wanting to agree, but all he did was turn around and kneel next to Rony, pulling him for a hug that both didn't really want, but the boy really needed.

"You're not. She's wrong" he whispered, and watched as Oliver gave Rony a soft kiss on the head as a demonstration of comfort. Rony, feeling the kiss, sniffled and looked up, smiling at the baby.

"Thanks" he mumbled, looking at Oliver, who beamed, but Google knew it was for him too. He called Mary then, putting Oliver down and checking for any other problems with George. He seemed fine, he was breathing and his heart was beating. The shelf wasn't too high or heavy, so it probably just hurt a lot. But Mary needed to check for any possible concussions, since those could be very dangerous.

Google took a deep breath a few moments later, when Rony and Oliver were distracted, leaning against the door and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was his first day of senior year.

One more year of that hellhole and he was finally free.

That was all he needed to endure.

"Goog?"

He rolled his eyes while still closed and then opened them, looking down. Oliver was making grabby hands at him, so he leaned down and picked him up.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"I oof ou" he said, happily, and leaned forward, giving Google a wet kiss on the cheek.

And while he thanked Oliver on the inside, outside he surely rolled his eyes and growled.

That kid was too stupid and too 'good' for his own sake.

He would suffer a lot by the hands of their parents and the world.

Google hoped not to be around when it happened. Good luck, Rony.

\--------

"Everything ready, Chase?"

"Yes mom!"

Chase looked up from the small desk in the living room, smiling at his mother, who watched him from the door. He had just finished organizing his bag for his first day in senior year, and now he was free to enjoy his last Sunday without test worries for a good while.

She walked to him, smiling fondly, and kissed his hair, and he smiled at her, enjoying the sweet contact.

"I am so happy to see you excited" she said softly, and he smiled at her, a bit less happy. "I will miss you while you're there"

"I know ma" he mumbled and pulled her for a hug, standing up from the desk and sighing when she hugged back. "It's just a few hours every day, and then I'll be right back. I swear"

"I know, I know" she whispered and pulled away, holding his cheeks with tears in her eyes. "And school is so important. You are such a pride to me. Your father would love to be here for you today"

Chase smiled sadly and nodded, kissing her hands and squeezing them as his heart squeezed.

"He is, ma. He is" he said, softly, pulling her for another hug and letting his smile disappear as he dug his face against her hair. She let out a soft hiccup escape her mouth and then pulled away, wiping her own tears and giggling.

"Oh, so many months gone and I am still a mess" she laughed softly and shook her head. "go on have fun. This is your last Sunday! I will go prepare dinner"

"Okay ma" he said as she walked away, smiling sadly and leaning against the desk. He looked around his house, at the infiltrations and the broken windows covered up by ugly curtains. He sighed to himself, heading towards his room, thinking how he would find a job now to help his mother around.

The fear of being away for longer than a few hours and end up with her having depression again, or staying with her for as long as possible and not having money to pay the rent.

Chase sighed deeply and laid on his bed, looking at his ceiling.

Maybe he could just sell some of his stuff and live with that money, for a while. Until he found some type of job that didn't take all of his left out time.

He was honestly lost.

Why did he have to leave?

Why so soon?

Chase closed his eyes, afraid he would start crying if he thought about his father. He died because they didn't have money. That's what he told himself. At least like that, he would pretend that if they were rich, his father would have been alive, so it meant that he had to be rich in the future, so his mother or himself wouldn't die from sickness.

He turned around on his bed, digging his face into the pillow and sighing.

He shouldn't think about that now. He needed a job, he needed to go well in school, and he needed to take it easy.

Just one more year of high school. He could do it.


	3. Way too alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Prostitution

Dark had just arrived home from work, pulling off his tie and letting his suit fall from his arms onto the floor. He sighed deeply, tired out of his mind, and headed towards the bathroom, careless about anything else that he might have to do.

He just wanted to take a long shower in that mediocre motel's bathtub and then fall asleep.

When he got out of the shower, he dried himself and pulled on some clean boxers, checking the hour. Ten minutes to one. He sighed, laying down, his worry growing. He stared at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep before Anti arrived back.

And apparently that would be a long night.

\--------

Dark had already accidentally slept four or five times when Anti finally arrived. It was around four am, when the door to the motel room opened and Anti walked inside, making Dark stir and wake up, blinking his eyes open.

When he adjusted his vision, he checked the clock and groaned, sitting up and staring at his excited friend.

"Where the fuck were you?" he asked, angrily, and Anti giggled, jumping onto the bed and laying against Dark. His hair was wet and he smelled nice, which meant he had taken a shower somewhere else.

"I got us the greens, Darkling" Anti said happily, looking up at him and showing the bag filled with cash. "I think we have enough money to get a hotel next time!"

Dark huffed in anger, and grabbed the bag, putting it away and pulling Anti closer. He went easily, not hesitation, a smirk appearing on his lips, specially when Dark began removing his shirt with no other type of communication.

Once it was removed, Anti went for a kiss, but Dark held him in place, groaning at what he saw.

"Anti... seriously?!"

He leaned back, taken aback, and growled back at Dark, wrapping his arms around himself.

Trying to cover up all bruises, cuts and marks all around his torso.

"What?!" he asked back, just as angrily, while Dark turned on the lamp next to the bed and stared back at him.

"How many times have I told you not to do this?!" he asked, angrily, pulling onto Anti's wrists to make him uncover, but Anti just hissed, pulling himself away and standing up.

"Fuck you! If it wasn't for me, we would be sleeping in the streets!" he complained, and Dark narrowed his eyes in anger. "Did you see how many money I got for us?!"

"At what cost?!" Dark asked back, and Anti looked away, in clear shame. "At what fucking cost, Anti?! Look at you! It looks like a wild animal had a try for your skinny meat!"

"So what? I like it" Anti shrugged, keeping his stare somewhere else other than Dark. "I like it, I don't mind. I don't know why you make it such a big deal..."

Dark stared at him with rage in his eyes, and then closed them, taking a deep breath and sighing loudly. It wasn't worth fighting over that.

"Anti. Tell me at least that they are all tested" he said, narrowing his eyes, and Anti laughed, looking at Dark and raising his eyebrow.

"Tested? Dark, come on..." he chuckled, walking to the bed and using his charm to take Dark's attention out of everything. "Who do you think I am?"

But Dark was having none of that bullshit.

"You are a careless asshole that does so much bullshit I can't even count" Dark said, eyes narrowed, and Anti frowned, stepping back again and rolling his eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I will grab this fucking money and leave then, have fun with your minimal salary and your worthy work or whatever" he mumbled, grabbing the bag and his shirt and turning around to go to the door.

Dark's eyes widened at what he saw, however, and he jumped up, grabbing Anti by the wrist and touching the mark.

"Quit it!" Anti screamed, pulling away and turning around. Dark stared at him, eyes wide, and Anti frowned. "Stop"

"You... you said you wouldn't let them" Dark said, slowly, and Anti huffed, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't going to let them mark me... but I was high as fuck and I couldnâ€™t even understand what was happening" he said, looking away, and Dark growled, grabbing Anti by the neck and pressing him against the wall.

Anti groaned and held onto Dark's hand, gasping for air.

"You fucking retarded asshole" he growled and squeezed his throat, making Anti close his eyes and gasp for air as he flailed around, but clearly didn't try to push Dark off. "They have you on their leash! Now you can't ever fucking leave!"

"I... wasn't... going to... anyway..." Anti gasped, looking at Dark slowly, and Dark squeezed his neck further just before growling and letting him go.

He watched Anti fall to his knees, coughing, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I won't help you when they come for you"

Anti laughed breathlessly through the coughs and looked up at Dark.

"You can't be without me, Darkling... you wouldnâ€™t survive a day out in the real world"

Dark huffed and pushed Anti to the ground with his foot, stepping on his hand and smirking at his scream of pain.

"I hope you are as good with your left as you are with your right, babe" he chuckled, and pulled away, waking to the bed and laying down. He closed his eyes and curled up on one side, turned away from Anti, but as soon as the bed seemed to move, Dark relaxed, only them being able to fall asleep.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed Anti's hurt hand gently before he slept, thinking about how that was their last day of peace before that stupid new school began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is short, but these are introduction chapters so sorry.


	4. Families apart

William Wilford (or Warfstache, as he liked being called) had the most wonderful type of life, and he knew it.

Unlike his fucked up friends, like Bing and Bim, even Dark and Anti, his life was a heaven of happiness and constant comfort and love.

And that was because of the simple fact that he had a father and a mother that loved him very, very much.

Right now, he was in the mall with those exact two parents, searching for new school materials to begin his last year in high school. At last!

"Dad, Mom, can I finally please dye my hair next week?" he asked, frowning lightly at a girl with bright pink hair that walked past them. His mother, Amy, chuckled softly as his father, Mark, raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Wil? Having your hair bleached is a pain in the ass to take care of, and you are very forgetful" he said, eyebrows furrowed, but Wilford just sighed, looking at them with a pout.

"Pretty please?"

"fine" Mark nodded and Wilford jumped in the air in happiness, while Amy chuckled and nodded to them both.

"I will make an appointment for you next week" she said, kissing Wilford's head, and chuckling when he complained. "Now back to the pens, notebooks and other stuff"

"I want glitter gel pens" he said, quickly, rushing inside Office Depot, and leaving his rolling eyes parents behind.

After a whole day at the mall, shopping for candy themed notebooks, glitter gel pens and a few other utensils, they were ready to go home. Wilford climbed on the car, grabbing his phone in his pocket and thinking about who to text.

He just wanted to talk to someone. He was too excited about their new and last year to remain in silence with everyone else.

He opened his discord app and grinned at his friend's group.

_You: Everyone ready for tomorrow?!_

_Cool-dude-420: Ready 4 dat hell hole? Hell yeah dude!_

_The-hostest: Couldn't be more excited..._

_Cool-dude-420: Some1 no seem excites tho_

_The-hostest: Bing, please, learn how to type before you talk to me._

_Cool-dude-420: Only beta males know how to write, dude_

_The-hostest: Seems like you just became a beta male, Bing._

Wilford chuckled at their continued word fight, rolling his eyes and turning away to look outside the car window.

"Wil, who texts you so much?" Amy asked as his phone buzzed again, making him look down.

"Friends" he smiled and looked at her. "Don't worry. It's just Bing and Bim"

"I am not worrying. It just doesn't stop ringing" she said, chuckling, and he shrugged, checking the conversation again.

_The-hostest: I fail to see how the size of your genitals have anything to do with this discussion, specially when they were hand made and not something you were born with._

_Cool-dude-420: Beta males have smol dicks mah dude And besides like it aint mine but aint anyone elses either amiright lolz_

_The-hostest: ... you make me want to vomit._

_You: Guys, guys, lets tune it down. Everyone is just fine here_

_The-hostest: ... beta male_

_Cool-dude-420: such a beta male._

Wilford rolled his eyes as the two began to laugh in the group. He smiled, however, and looked outside again.

A few more seconds and the messages stopped, and Wilford sighed happily, before he blushed and reached down again, grabbing his phone and going to his recent conversations.

_You: Dark? Anti?_

A few minutes later, the response came.

_Boys: Dark. What do you want, Wilford?_

_You: Um... you guys excited for tomorrow?_

_Boys: I am working, Wilford._

_You: Oh... sorry. Talk to you later._

_Boys: Bye_

Wilford sighed and put his phone down, not a bit less happy about tomorrow being the next day of their third year.

He really wanted to see Anti and Dark again.

And Bing and Bim too, of course.

But mostly Dark and Anti.

He leaned against the window and let the stuff outside pass through him, making him smile.

It was fine. Everything would be fine.

Just one more day, and everything would go back to normal.

 

\---------

Â 

Bim surely didn't have an easy life.

He was the middle brother (better yet, _one_ of the middle brothers) of a family of 15.

Yes. Fifteen. All because his parents, as crazy as they were, decided to adopt ten children apart from the ones they already had. And worst yet, they did it out of charity, because they hated every single one of their adopted kids.

Bim wasn't very close to his siblings, as one would imagine. The five biological children got everything from their parents, while Bim and the other nine got... what was left, if there was any left. They lived in a basement area instead of the normal house, but their mother always made sure to feed them well and dress them up nicely to make it seem like they were perfect children of perfect parents.

Bim hated them with every fiber of his being. He ignored them in every way, never called them mom or dad, remaining as Mr. and Ms. Smith even in public, and he was proud to spell out his last name Trimmer, because it had actually belonged to his father.

But now, he was also turning 18, and had no real interest in caring about anything. It was his last 'free' Sunday, which actually felt more like his last day in prison, and soon he would return to school and have at least from 6 am to 5 pm free from any type of contact with his family.

If he could even call them that.

"BIM!"

He sighed deeply against his pillow, slowly pushing himself up from his shitty bed.

But for now, he had to finish his shores as the sibling's baby sitter.

"What happened Jim?" he asked, making himself get up and walking to the duplets. They whimpered, showing him a hole on the wall.

"There was a rat in there! Jim saw it!"

"Yeah! Jim saw see it good!"

Bim rolled his eyes in annoyance, staring at the hole and then checking it. It seemed empty.

"Well, whatever that rat was doing here, he has already left" he said, caressing their heads for comfort and making them sigh in relief and jump back to their beds.

They were so weird.

With a roll of his eyes, Bim turned back to the best, only to see his other brother sitting up, mumbling.

He sighed, and walked closer.

"Host?"

He stopped talking immediately, and then turned his head towards more or less Bim's direction.

"Yes, Bim?"

"Ms. Smith told you not to mumble"

"Sorry"

Bim hummed and sat down next to him, touching his shoulder.

"I don't mind, but you need to train to stay quiet, or else she will be mad" he said, slowly, and Host nodded, looking down.

"Host will... I will try my best" he mumbled, and Bim squeezed his shoulder. "It just feels very quiet when you can't see"

"I know. But don't worry. It will pass and feel better eventually" he said, without really meaning anything he said. He didn't care about the Jims being locked away for their inconveniences or Host being kept with a cloth around his mouth.

But that gave him more work, and he surely cared about free time and avoiding work.

As soon as Host was more or less relaxed, Bim pulled away and moved towards his bed again, laying down and reaching for his phone. He saw a message from both Wilford and Bing and rolled his eyes in annoyance, even if he began answering.

Those two were idiots, and Bim kinda missed them.


	5. Bing's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY HATRED DISCOURSE FOR DISABLED PEOPLE! CAREFUL!

One more day.

One more day of that nightmare.

Just... 12 hours, more or less.

"BING!"

Bing lifted his head from his pillow, looking at his door slowly. The door quickly opened with a bang, the lights were all turned on, making him wince and cover up his face, which didn't last very long.

In less than a second, his Ms. Winter was throwing his pillow away and grabbing him by his hair, pulling his head up and making him scream in pain, eyes already tearing up without his consent.

As if his body asked him to do anything.

"You piece of shit, scum" she groaned, pulling him up until he was somewhat sitting on the bed, holding himself in place with his left arm. Her other hand came right on his cheek, and he lost his balance, falling back again, groaning in pain. "You didn't do what I asked you to"

"I did it! I did all I could!" he groaned back, pushing himself upwards and looking at her face. She was clearly drunk, her hair a mess, eyes wide and dripping rage, and she smelled like alcohol. "I told you, my leg-"

"I don't care about your fucking leg, you crippled junk" she said and grabbed him by his hair again, making him groan in pain, closing his eyes and letting a pair of tears slide down his cheeks. "Get it on and finish your fucking job before your father arrives, got it?!"

"Y-yes" he mumbled, looking at her and wincing when she let go of him. She turned away, walking out of the room, and Bing laid down again, sighing and wiping his tears slowly.

Then, he reached under his bed, grabbing his legs and right arm to plug them in.

He bit his lip, first plugging his right arm, wincing at the sparks of connection that hit against his skin. Then, he plugged his legs, moving his toes and fingers as the doctors had told him to.

Everything seemed to be in order.

Bing sighed, lowering the sensitivity in his eyes and slowly moved to the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath before he stepped up.

The tears were immediate, and he fell to the ground in pain, his thighs trembling beyond belief. The impact made nothing to help with the pain, making him let out a strangled scream that he quickly swallowed, letting himself fall face first on the ground, curling his fists and banging them against the floor.

That was not going to be a good day.

He hated vacations.

That night, he would finally be able to go back to the painkillers. At last. But during vacations, he had to stay out of them, doctors orders, just to make sure he made progress into adapting to his new legs and arms.

He liked them better when they weren't technological, where they attached by straps, when they didn't connect to his nerves.

And he was sure that after around four years using this bullshit types of prosthetics, he would have gotten used to them by now, but they hurt _so bad_.

Maybe that was Mr. Inter's fault. Maybe he knew there was more technology with less pain but he wanted Bing to suffer.

Honestly, Bing wouldn't even think twice that that was exactly the case.

Coming out of his thought process when the pain subdued, he looked up, making the effort to kneel up. The pain that went through his spine was immense, but he held it back by biting his bottom lip enough to bleed.

It was fine. It was fine.

Slowly, he made himself stand up, leaning against the bedside table, and closed his eyes to try and focus on anything but the pain.

Eventually, it would stop. It was just his body getting used with the electrical sparks. It was fine.

When he was finally able to open his eyes again, the pain beginning to numb out, he found his sister standing by his door, staring intensely at him.

He frowned, his hand curling up into a fist.

"Yes, Kut?"

"You are truly pathetic"

Bing rolled his eyes, expecting something around that to come out of her mouth. He raised his eyebrow, and stared firmly back to her.

"Thanks. So are you" he answered, looking down and slowly taking a step. He hissed at the deep pain, but now it was somewhat bearable. Okay. He could take the trash outside. He thought so at least.

He looked up again and she was still staring.

"Do you want help?" she asked, face expressionless, and he rolled his eyes.

"How many pounds of weed did you take today?"

She finally gave him some sign of life, mouth curling up lightly.

"Many pounds"

"I guessed as much" he said, giving another step and sighing as in fact it lowered the pain considerably. "Go back to your shrooms sis"

"Why do they hate you so much?"

Bing looked at her again, and she tilted her head.

He sighed.

"How should I know? You are the older sibling" he mumbled, moving his legs in place until the pain turned numb. Then, he gave another step, and let go from the bedside table, relaxing.

"Mom thinks you are like, Frankenstein. With all your parts and stuff"

Bing hummed and nodded, grabbing his phone and his sunglasses and putting them on before looking at her.

"And what do you think about me?"

Kut stared at him for a long time before she shrugged.

"I don't really care about you at all"

Bing chuckled and nodded, walking to her and tapping her shoulder.

"And you should continue as such. Goodbye" he said, passing through her and heading downstairs.

He headed towards the laundry room and began to put all the bags of trash inside a bigger bag of trash. He closed the bigger bag up and walked towards the garage, the easier path to go outside to the trash can.

As he opened the door, however, he stopped in his tracks, staring forward and seeing his uncle sitting by his car, back turned to where Bing was, drinking a beer and...

Bing shook his head, turning back around and closing the door as gently as possible, bile rising up to his throat almost immediately, making him sick.

He swallowed it up, however, and moved towards the back side of the house, where he would have to walk all around the house to put the trash in the trashcan, but at least he wouldn't have to go through his uncle.

Which, honestly, was the worst thing he could do.

Bing walked out of the house, dragging the trash, and slowly he reached the trashcan all the way in front of the house, sighing as he threw the trash inside and looked around.

There were kids enjoying their last Summer Sunday. Running around, throwing balls and riding skateboards.

So free and innocent, so naÃ¯ve of how lucky they really were. But Bing couldn't blame them. He actually enjoyed knowing that some people still had some type of chance of having a normal life.

Maybe that was why hanging out with Wilford left him so happy. So calm. Wilford had no idea what it was to suffer. He had everything, and he knew it. He was a happy guy, always laughing and making others laugh. He was a good company, specially because he didn't give a shit about Bing's personal life.

And Bim didn't either, even if he was a bit quieter. But his humor was amazing.

And Bing couldn't even begin to describe how grateful he was of Google's and Chase's presence in his life. After all, they were his little punching bags for when everything was a mess and he wanted to throw it back at someone.

And they took it so well, it was almost comical.

Chuckling at his own thoughts, he turned back and left towards the house again, avoiding the garage as much as he could and heading towards his room, ignoring his mother's grumbles by the couch as she chugged down a whiskey bottle.

When he got back, there was no one else in his room. He closed the door, wishing that it had a lock, and laid down again, removing his legs and arm, and focusing at his phone, smiling when he saw a message from Wilford:

_Candy-man: Everyone ready for tomorrow?_

Bing smiled widely and nuzzled against his pillow before beginning to type.

_You:_ _Ready 4 dat hell hole? Hell yeah dude!_

Any hell hole was better than the hell hole he lived in.

So yeah, he was fucking ready.

Ready to destroy that school in one year.


End file.
